1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetically coupled wheels (sometimes referred to as magnetic gears) and rotating objects, and in particular to a magnetically driven set of wheels or rotating objects which are not to be physically engaged by the respective driving wheels or driving objects and can operate at a spaced distance from the respective driving wheels or driving objects, as well as operating other components operated by the driven wheels or driven rotating objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices function by having at least one rotating member for engagement with another member. The problem with such physical contact is that there is often the problem of jamming of the parts, the problem of deleterious particles and matter getting between the parts, loss of lubrication and the wearing down by friction. These known devices include geared transmissions and gearboxes containing gears. Propulsion systems are well known for extending through a hull or other wall, which require complex and expensive seals and stuffing boxes. Such systems sometimes utilize noxious fluids including lubricants and gases. Other such systems are not useable in dusty and gritty environments where the atmosphere contains deleterious components. There are also situations where angles of rotation of a pair of shafts with respect to each other must change during rotation of the shafts, where a relatively simple arrangement without a complex gearing structure would be most advantageous.